Pachirisu?
by Batdoge
Summary: Not OP Ash, Not Smart Ash, Not Aura Ash etc. I mean its almost about time they put it on the show by now. But anyways this story chronicles what would happen if Ash was a born native of the Sinnoh region instead of the Kanto region read his journey here and see how it unfolds. Rated M for Bidoof, Ash is ten so probably no relationships oh yeah and the title explains his starter


**Chapter one: A Sinnoh start**

11:00 pm, Twinleaf Town

Ash had been up all night thinking of pokemon and which one to choose for his journey, either the rough and tough Turtwig, the fiery Chimchar, or the sleek Piplup, he didn't know which one to choose. He was told Chimchar was the greatest but he felt like Turtwig just called to him but then there was Piplup who had it's own grandeur and beauty all alone for which he could choose for his journey. Not only that but tonight was also the night of the finals for the Lilycove battles in hoenn and he just had to watch all of the batttles. Ash wasn't even tired at all he loved to watch battles and hoped it would help him with his own journey when he went out. Though there was still the great question of which starter to choose.

"Ash you get to bed right now!" Ash's mom Delia screamed finding out he was up at such a late hour

"But mom tomorrow I'm going to start my journey as a pokemon master!" Ash replied

"Then watch this channel on these pokemon so you know how to start for tomorrow but once it's over you go right to bed young man!" Delia screamed taking the remote to Ash's room TV and changing the channel from battle at Lilycove to a lecture from Professor Rowan on all three of the Sinnoh starters and what was good about each one. Delia then left the room for Ash to watch his program hoping he would learn something so his hopefully also short time as a Pokemon Trainer would be profitable whilst it lasted. Ash finally settled into his bed to watch the program and there was no need to worry Ash would not discourage her mom and change it back to battles he knew that they weren't the richest people in Sinnoh so Ash thought he could gain money by pokemon training as well as become a pokemon master to maybe help his mom out, Arceus she needed it raising a child on her own with her kind of income. The TV program was educational and it taught him a lot of what his future partner would be like with their evolutions their favorite food and other such small facts, but he still could not decide which one he wanted. So with that he believed he might sleep on it and hopefully find out by morning or at least the Prof would hopefully give him some better ideas on choices when he got to Sandgem Town. Though sadly and unbeknownst to Ash he forgot his alarm clock was shaped like a pokeball in the shape of a voltorb, or an electrode honestly he couldn't tell the difference, and thankfully he'd never need to but especially not now do to the roundness of said object it seemed like a pokeball to ash and he dreamed of catching Starly so he therefore threw it on the wall destroying it causing him to gain quite a few more hours of sleep the next day.

"Wait, what time is it I'm late, I'm late, oh I hope theres still some pokemon left for me to choose from." Ash feared seeing the broken look of his alarm clock on the floor then running downstairs in his pajama's to see he was two hours late to getting his pokemon he had to rush to Sandgem town and fast, he couldn't let Paul beat him again! whilst running to Sandgem he even went through the tall grass just to get there on time, though thank Areus he didn't run into any pokemon they just let him pass, who knows what would've happened if he had. Upon getting to the lab Ash saw his lifelong rival Paul. Paul was easily known for his disregard for weak pokemon and Ash hated this believing all pokemon deserve an equal chance to work with their trainer no matter what circumstances. Paul came over to Ash most likely to hate on him coming in late to the professors but that didn't matter because all Ash could think about was getting his new pokemon today and hopefully he wasn't late this time. Ash finally got to the office and knocked on the door saying I'm not too late am I?"

"Ahh, no you are not too late Ash come with me to see the pokemon." Prof. Rowan said leading him to the place where all the pokemon were in a room with a lot of scientific stuff that none of it Ash would probably ever understand.

"I thought long and hard yesterday and I choose you Piplup!" Ash said picking up the pokeball for Piplup but nothing came out as the pokeball was empty.

"Oh sorry Ash, that pokemon was already taken by someone who wasn't late." Rowan stated

"Then I'll choose Chimchar!" Ash chose only to yet again find the pokeball empty

"That pokemon was also taken by someone who was not late." Rowan affirmed

"That's fine I'll just take Turtwig!" Ash worried this time and was rewarded with yet again an empty pokeball. "Rowan I thought you said there was a pokemon left for me?" Ash asked

"Well first I thought that you running in in your pajamas was a clear sign you were not ready for a pokemon journey and so thought to teach you a lesson with these pokeballs" Rowan answered

"But I need a pokemon today, I need to get my mother some money while I'm not there to help her with her job like I usually do can you just let me have a pokemon professor? Ash pleaded

"Fine Ash but only because I know you and your mother so well to know this true, I shall give you this." Rowan replied having a pokeball appear out of some of the science stuff that only confused Ash even more than before but even more important a pokeball and this time with an actual pokemon for Ash! He quickly grabbed it and let the pokemon out with the little experience he had with pokeballs letting out a small little squirrel pokemon that was white and blue but having some yellow highlights saying one word

"Pachirisu?" Looking around confused at it's new surroundings with all the science surrounding it

"What is it?" Ash asked

"It literally says its name every time it speaks Ash." Rowan said confused at Ashes clear stupidity, this boy seemed doomed to fail no matter how good this pachirisu could be.

"Pachirisu, your gonna be my starter! are you ready to join me on my adventure?" Ash asked extremely excited knowing he was gonna have pokemon finally his day was getting better

"Pachirisu!" Pachirisu said excitedly thinking ohh a trainer maybe I'll get to finally show off my skills and I'll be his first so also his go to Pokemon, let's go! Thank Arceus Pachirisu's are much more reasonable than Pikachu's will ever be.

"Whatever that means I hope it means lets go! Now lets get on the road!" Ash screamed turning around while Pachirisu ran down from the table it was on and then climbed its way straight onto Ashes head in the most adorable little look as it curled up right on top hoping to get a nap.

Ash had finally gotten his pokemon and was walking out of the building only to encounter Paul yet again, but also all of his other friends from Twinleaf town like Barry, and Dawn amazed to see he had gotten a pokemon as well after they got all the official starters.

"Would you look at that the Prof. was nice enough to even give Ash something he might be able to use, but it won't be of any use I'm still the best of us four." Paul preached

"Oh yeah then challenge me to a battle!" Ash shouted

"Okay then right here right now, I'll beat you right into the dust Ash!" Paul spoke out throwing a pokeball releasing Turtwig "Turtwig ready for battle!"

"Alright lets respond in kind, I choose you Pachirisu!" Ash shouted Pachirisu jumping off of his head and onto the ground ready for battle "Pachirisu use spark!" Ash had studied a little bit on electric types and knew that was one of the moves but Pachirisu didn't respond "Okay, use thunderbolt!" Pachirisu yet again shrugged looking very confused

"Just scan it with your pokedex already would you it tells you all of your pokemon's moves." Barry actually told him not Paul

"Oh right Sorry." Ash said whipping out his pokedex and scanning Pachirisu. Pachirisu, male, has the ability Run Away, has the moves Bide, Growl, and Quick Attack. "Alright Pachirisu use Quick Attack!" and Pachirisu rushed toward Turtwig at speeds he couldn't contend with and hit Turtwig right on the snoz

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!" and Turtwig went into his shell raising his defense as Paul realized another Quick Attack would not be good for him

"Pachirisu, use Bide!" Ash shouted not knowing what bide does and all Pachirisu did was sit there and make Ash more confused

"Turtwig use Tackle!" Paul told Turtwig and Turtwig charged toward Pachirisu to jump onto it efficiently tackling it to the ground

"Ash, if you use Growl it won't be able to damage you as much!" Dawn told Ash

"Alright Pachirisu, Use Growl!" Ash shouted, of course Paul responded with a tackle that did less damage so Ash went with more and more growls being a complete douchebag with it, you know what kind of douche move you see it all the time in the games. This tactic eventually led to Turtwig beating Pachirisu because it just kept doing tackles even though they were minimal damage, Paul still won

"There you go Ash, no matter how little damage I might do I'll still beat you." Paul said returning Turtwig to it's pokeball. "Now I'm on my way to Jubilife City." Heading off on the way leaving the three of them there.

"Ash, when I told you to do growl I didn't mean for you to only use growl." Dawn explained

"Ohh, well I'm gonna go get my pokemon healed up at the pokemon center, see you guys later." Ash found out and then walking away from the group left picking up Pachirisu and walking over to the pokemon center

"Ash why don't you use a pokeball to take it to the pokemon center?" Barry asked

"I honestly don't know, probably cause I'm an idiot." Ash explained whipping out a pokeball and putting Pachirisu in it and getting the rest of the small walk over to the pokemon center over with except for the fact his friends were still following him "Guys, you can stop following me."

"Oh, then why were we following him Dawn?" Barry asked

"Because hes the only decent guy in Twinleaf and honestly I'd like to see how his journey goes." Dawn told him

"Hey, I'll sue you!" Barry said

"And I'm leaving you." Dawn replied all the while Ash had gotten his pokemon healed and had already left the pokemon center ready to go onto the first route and catch his first pokemon.

"Wait where did Ash go?" They asked in unison "Shit, hes gone!"

In truth Ash had just found his way onto the first route and found a fat and portly fellow which the pokedex fondly referred to as Bidoof.

"My first Pokemon, I'll catch it!" Throwing out the pokeball to release Pachirisu for the ensuing battle. "Okay Pachirisu, this should be an easier battle let's start it out with Quick Attack!" and Pachirisu ran as fast as it could and ran straight into Bidoof's face causing small bits of damage to which all the Bidoof replied with was a growl lowering Pachirisu's attack but not an extreme amount before something drastic happened and the pokedex sound ringed in his ear be wary as this Bidoof has the hidden ability of Bidoof's Moody before going silent again and Bidoof started saying something.

"Motherfucking Trainer trying to god damn catch me I'll teach this fucking boy a lesson he won't god damn forget, or I swear!" Bidoof said, though to Ash all it sounded like was Bidoof, Bidoof Bidoof Bidoof but really angrily

"Now I'll really have to catch it if it has that ability! Pachirisu, use bide!" Ash shouted actually knowing what Bide does now the idjit. Bidoof responded with a tackle and then Moody set in again

"Bloody hell whats that wanker doin, I dear say hes using bide ain't he the chap!" Bidoof said, but yet again all Ash heard was Bidoof Bidoof Bidoof except also weirder

"What how did that Bidoof get a bowler cap all of a sudden this makes no sense! Alright Pachirisu just wait for it to attack you and finish through with Bide." Ash confused himself allowing the Bidoof to get in another tackle before Bide went off and almost completely wrecked the Bidoof except for the defense upping Moody change from before "Now sit back Pachirisu and I'll throw the Pokeball!" but only after Bidoof moody changed once more

"Oh yeah Pachirisu, hit me harder, I want it all! Ohh yes trainer throw your balls at me I need to have a master." Bidoof stated yet again to all humans you get the point before the ball hit Bidoof and enveloped him into the pokeball and getting ready to signal capture... one roll... two rolls... three rolls and captured.

"Nice job Pachirisu we got our first buddy!" Ash shouted

"Wow, you actually caught a pokemon Ash, that's an accomplishment in itself even if it is a Bidoof" Dawn said revealing herself from the area she was hiding behind watching Ash catch his first Pokemon "Now I'll have to catch my own." She said

"Nah, you don't need to catch a Bidoof!" Ash explained

"Wasn't planning on it." Dawn replied

"Well then we can move onto more important questions like why are you following me?" Ash asked

"Because you're the only decent male in Twinleaf, Paul is a douche-bag all the time and all Barry does is try to sue me." Dawn told it

"I know its weird right, so I guess that means we're traveling together." Ash asked

"Yeah that's about right or at least until I feel I don't need you." Dawn explained

"Guess our next stop is Jubilife city then, just wait until I heal my Bidoof with some of the potions my mom got meeeeee, Crap I'm still in my Pajamas, meet you in Jubilife I'm going back to Twinleaf see you later Dawn!" Ash shouted running away all the long trek back to Twinleaf the idiot but at least it seemed he had the stamina to run all that way but once he got over the hill where Dawn couldn't see him she commented

"Wonder when he was gonna find out about that, well I'll see him there then if he doesn't die from embarrassment."

* * *

And end of chapter hope you liked it read, favorite, review, follow or don't you are master of your own fate, see you next time!


End file.
